A Thief's Guide on How to Survive the Uchiha Clan
by deadpoolwannabe
Summary: Hello my name is Gin, I am a thief. I got hired to steal from some noble, nothing new there. BUT WHY ARE THERE RED EYE NINJAS HERE TRYING TO CATCH ME! I didn't do anything but disrupt a banquet, land on some fluffy haired guy's lap then proceed to electrocute him... I said I was sorry! Madara x OC, Pre-Naruto era
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I had too much fun writing this character and really wanted to share my OC. Tell me what you think!**

**Gin****POV**

I jump over to the next tree scanning the area 'Where the hell did those two go? I was gone for only an hour at most.'

I signed and jumped to the next tree. "AH!" I exclaimed as I finally found who I was looking for. I jumped down and walked into a green meadow to see a blonde, her hair was darker hair color than my own wispy light blonde hair. This blonde was shorter than me but got the guys attention by her better figure and curves. Not to say I didn't have curves just not as much as I wanted. Next to her was an orangey red colored horse. Its star-ed head looked up at me when I approached then went back to eating.

I was pissed she left the area we were supposed to meet at. I had been searching for her for hours, jumping from tree to tree. "KIRARA! What the hell?! We were supposed to meet in the woods miles away!" She looked up from where she was sitting and smiled at me.

"Gin! I knew you would find us. Hana was hungry so we moved here." as she gestured to the grazing horse. I sighed "You could have left me a sign or something so I didn't search the surrounding area for hours!"

She just gave me a teasing smile "Calm down or you will grow more gray hairs."

I stopped mid-stride and looked at my hair on my shoulder. It still a majority of light blonde but I was going gray early. I started to rant in my head 'I am not old! But my stupid hair disagrees. I am only 20 for Kami's sakes.'

I shook my head to get my hair out of my eyes, my bangs were shorter and always fell into my eyes, while the rest of my hair was shoulder length. The silver bells earrings tinkled as I shook my head. I looked at my sister who had a cheeky smile on her face. She knew my hair was an extremely sore spot and used any chance she had to tease me about it. I walked over to my sister and gave her a light punch "Jerk" I muttered as I sat next to her.

I had another bell around my neck this one was bigger than the ones on my earrings. It gave a clink as I laid back against the tree. She gave a smile "How did you do?" I looked at her and smiled "Fairly well for a while. I took out my spoils from my bag. I took out a wallet, and some fruit. I picked up an apple and took a bite. She gave a laugh "Maybe you would do better if you took of the bells."

I gave her a withering look since she knows we have had this conversation before. With an all knowing look she gave me a hug "I am sorry. What did you do to get caught?" I took another bite and gave her a look. "What makes you think I got caught?" She gave the look back and I sighed as I muttered "I dropped a necklace and a ring." She gave a triumphant smile and I took another bite of apple as a thought popped in my head.

"I have a big job tonight so we have to stick around."

She gave me a disgusted look as I talked with my mouth full. She nodded and sunk lower into the grass. We took in the peaceful scene in front of us and we both sighed in content. She looked over to me "Where's the job?"

"Some manor on the outskirts some rich guy." I rolled my eyes "You know the usual, someone wants something the other guy has." She nodded "Want me and Hana to walk by and check out the area ahead of time?"

I sat up and put my hands together "Pretty please, little sister." She sighed and called over Hana "Fine."

I jumped up and did a silly dance in celebration " Yaaay you are the best non-ninja I know." She rolled her eyes at me and got on the back of Hana "I will be back at dusk."

I gave a nod and took off my bells jewelry and gave them to her. "Can you keep this safe me?" She nodded since this was a normal thing for us, every time I had a serious job I would give the oriented bells to her so I could be stealthier.

I jumped up into the tree "Okay I will take a nap since I will need my energy for tonight. Wake me up when you get back." I heard her gave a sound to hum of confirmation and they took off. I leaned back on the branch and got comfortable for my nap.

"Urg..." I opened my eyes to check where the sun was. It was completely dark outside only being lit by the fireflies and a slight moon.

'Where did Kirara go?... She's fine probably got distracted by a squirrel or something.' I shrugged my shoulders and jumped down from tree. It wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened. I stretched my muscles and grabbed my bag to grab my thief clothing.

I quickly took of my mid-thigh jade colored kimono with its darker green patterns on it and put on my black ninja clothing. My amber and silver speckled orbs quickly checked to see if I had everything I needed on my person. My senbon needles hidden up my sleeves just in case I was discovered. I doubted I would need them and if all else failed I had my kekkei genkai for back up.

I put my bag back over my shoulder and mentally prepared myself for the upcoming job. I took a deep breath and slowly released it. I was ready. I jumped up in the near tree branch and vaulted myself to the next tree.

I headed in the direction that the lord's house was in. It didn't take me too long to get 5 miles from it. I needed to go into stealth mode for the remainder of the trip now. I concealed my chakra and continued on foot since it would make less noise for me anyways. I was not full-fledged ninja and somehow I was a successful thief...sometimes. I got to the first guards paths outside the huge wall surrounding the house. I watched for a little bit to memorize their patterns, if I knew something from past experience it was once you figured out the guards pattern you could easily figure out the rest of the estate's security pattern.

After an hour of watching I understood the patterns. I waited for the first guard to go behind the corner and out of sight. Then I made my way to wall and used some chakra to run up the wall and hung on the ledge waiting for the guard on the wall to walk towards me. There was no way to get past him so I had to do the next best thing. I slowly got behind the guard and quickly knocked him out. I dragged his body to a hidden spot in the corner where no one would find him tonight.

I moved on to observe the heavily guarded inner court yard and opted for the roof since it would be the easier to get into the office. I continued to walk the wall staying in the shadows and trying to stay hidden from any future guard. I finally got close enough to the house where I could jump to the roof without having to use too much chakra and it was in the shadow of the slight moonlight. I looked around to make sure the guards where not paying attention to the spot. After a few minutes of waiting I thought 'This would be as good of time as any.' I jumped and easily got to the roof.

Luckily the weather was on my side and the clouds moved to cover the moon. I hoped that the clouds would stay in the way of the moon for tonight or at least till I left this place.

I quietly made my way to inner court yard and looked down and watched the guards for location. I silently cursed, there was no opening to get into the office from the door so the window it was. I went to the outside of the office and found a sliding window. It was of course locked, I cursed the gods for a moment and took out some lock picks and started to get to work.

It took me much longer than I wanted to get the stupid window open. I opened the window and got to work looking for the papers my client wanted. I tried to make no sound but that was hard when you are moving papers around. I found a folder hidden in a fake bottom of the middle drawer. I couldn't help but do a little happy dance since I finally found what I came for.

That's when I saw the safe, you don't put something into a safe unless it was valuable. My greed and the logic in my brain started to fight. I really liked shiny things but I didn't want to be here longer than necessary. My greed ended up winning and I made my way to the safe. The one thing I didn't count on was random papers littered on ground. I stepped on one and "CRUNCH" I cringed at the loudness.

'What the hell? Since when does stepping on paper make that loud of a sound?' Then the voices started outside the office doors "What was that?" "I don't know check each room" I looked around in panic and was about to go out the window when the office door opened.

'CRAP!' I looked at him like a deer caught in the spot light. He was just as shocked as I was but recovered quicker than I did "THEIF!" This time I didn't hold in the curse "SHIT!"

I jumped out the window to find 3 guards there with swords drawn they smirked at me because they thought they had me cornered. I had no choice, I put my hands together and thought about the hall way the was probably empty now that they thought they found me. Lightening started too flicked around my body and the guards looked startled but before they could do anything a flash of lightening came out of nowhere. It probably looked like it absorbed me and next thing I know I was in the hallway.

I ran and soon heard more guards behind me I grabbed some senbon out of my sleeve and aimed for the guards behind me. I continued to run and looked to see if they were behind me still. To my relief the senbons had taken them by surprise and had hit their targets.

There wasn't any guards behind me at the moment so to lose them once and for all I decided to hide until things calmed down. I choose a random room and slide it open and quickly went in.

I was suddenly in a kitchen all the cooks stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I looked sheepishly at them and waved "Hi." Then I took off to the opposite door, when I heard yelling from the kitchen. Guards were once again on my tail and gaining.

I turned into a huge hall way and ran into what looked like a banquet hall. They were having some sort of festivity going on. There was an old man with expensive robes in the front of the room sitting in throne like chair. I guess that meant that he was the lord and in front of him were two table. The table had a least 7 people on each side and by the looks of it were eating dinner.

They majority of the people looked like vampires with really pale skin and black hair. From the opposite end of the lord was another pale man but his hair was long and kind of fluffy. I didn't want to go towards the kind creepy lord so fluffy head it was. I ran towards his side of the room looking for any exit. The people at the tables looked like they were observing me carefully, kinda creepy if you ask me.

I was making my way to a door when a guard popped out of nowhere to grab me. On instinct I jumped back to avoid him and tripped on something. Next thing I know I was falling and prepared for the worst. But instead of the floor I fell into something softer and almost gave a sigh of relief. I heard gasps and noticed that I was now at the head of the table, arms shot out behind me and I suddenly noticed a kunai at my throat. I looked up and followed the arms up to fluffy hair. "Opps..." I said sheepishly and gave him an apologetic look. He just glared at me with red eyes. 'Wait... red eyes... What the Hell?!'

I looked back into his eyes and the glare just intensified. It took me a second to comprehend everything. Once I did I gave him a sudden bright smile, even with the glare and red eyes he was hot. If my sudden smile surprised him he didn't show it, just narrowed his eyes more than before. I was suddenly aware that the lord was yelling at his guards and apologizing to someone called ''Madara''.

That must have been his name, as hot as he was I couldn't get caught here so I slowly lifted my hands and the kunai got closer to my neck and nicked it. I slowly made my arms continue and patted his check. I quickly whispered "Sorry about this." He eyes looked slightly confused but I had once again activated my kekkei genkai. Lightning came around me and I felt the pleasant tingle I got from it. I quickly picked the hall way I was just in and let the lightning take me.

I was suddenly in the hallway, I knew that I had electrocuted the fluffy, hot guy I was sitting on. I just shrugged my shoulder and took off down the hall way. I heard a furious yell of "GET HER NOW!" And I knew I was in trouble. I turned into a smaller hallway and was so close to getting away. Then guy I could have sworn was at the banquet hall instantaneously showed up in front of me. My eyes got wide when I saw more red eyes. 'FUCK, they must be ninjas of course the place I chose to steal from was hosting a banquet for mother fucking ninjas.'

I quickly dodged out the way into another room that had an open door. Then I saw something god sent... an open window. I silently prayed to the gods again 'I am sorry for cursing you earlier I swear I will be better to my sister if I do escape.' I was half way through the room when 2 more red eyed ninjas showed up. 'OH COME ON.' I sighed in relief when I got to the window and jumped out only to find 4 ninja's surrounding me. I was preparing to use the lightening when one of them quickly moved behind me and hit me in the neck. The last thing I saw was the moon clear of the clouds. 'I take it back I curse you guys again.'

I felt cold so I thought that I must have been dead. 'Kirara going to kill me in the next life for having died.' I slowly noticed that my neck was killing me and that I could see a grey wall.

'If this is hell, it lot more boring than I thought it would be.' I slowly sat up from where I was plopped on the ground my hands tied behind my back with a thick rope, my legs thankfully not bound. That night's memories were coming back, I looked around and saw I was in a cell.

I knew then that I wasn't dead and that I had instead been caught. I sighed it wouldn't be the first time I had been caught. In my earlier days I had been caught many times but I got better at escaping random cells because of it. I noticed my backpack was gone, and that my remaining senbon had been taken.

I looked around the room for anything I could use to escape and my stomach growled. I was hungry and had low chakra so there was no way I could use my lightening flicker. I growled I could only use it three times a day, four if I was super desperate. I would have to find the opportune time to use my last flicker because after I did there was no way I would be able to stay conscious after unless I got food.

The room was absolutely empty expect for a bucket in the corner which assumed was the bathroom. I looked out my tiny window to see it was early morning and I wouldn't have much time for my escape. I took off my right shoe and took out a hidden small knife in the heel of my shoe and started to cut the ropes.

It took a while and I nicked myself a few times but I finally got the ropes to be cut enough that I could break them. I brought my hands up to my face to access the damage I had done to my arms with the knife. I thankfully didn't cut anything major and that's when I heard footsteps I quickly hide the rope in the bucket and sat down with my hands behind my back.

I still had the knife in my hand for protection it wouldn't be the first time a guard had tried to take advantage of my state. I saw three guards and the lord stop in front on my cell. 'Fantastic he want to talk, hopefully that's all.' He gave me a lewd look before speaking "So you're the thief." He stopped his scan of my body and stared at my chest. "Prettier now that I can observe you up close. Anyhow I want to know why you took my documents and _maybe_ I will let you go." I gave him a doubtful look 'He must think I am stupid if he thinks I am going to say anything to him.' I cleared my throat which finally brought his attention to my face. "I took your documents because you are a fat, ugly bastard. No doubt you will die a virgin." I smirked when I saw his face get red with embarrassment and anger.

He suddenly smirked and I didn't like that "Fine since you refuse to cooperative I have no choice but to be more... forceful." The guards started to unlock the door and I got ready to attack from where I was sitting. I gave them a deadly glare 'There was no way I was going to let this guy have my body I would rather be dead...I might be forced to use my last flicker.'

Just as the guards entered an authoritative voice rang throughout the cell. "Wait." I heard some footsteps and saw black fluffy hair, it was the man I was sitting on. 'What the hell is he doing?' I noticed the lord looked slightly ill. 'And why does the lord look slightly paler? Is fluffy that dangerous?'

I was confused but I didn't let my guard down. I observed him more closely. He still had slightly fluffy long hair, it looked soft and shiny. His eyes were dark today instead of the red I had seen last night. He walked to the entrance of my cell behind the lords guards.

His eyes looked me over and stopped at my eyes. For whatever reason I couldn't look away, I was caught in whatever trance his eyes had put me in. He broke eye contact from me and looked back at the lord. I shook my head to clear whatever happened when I looked into his eyes. I looked at the ground but looked at him when he told the lord "I want her, she owes me for not killing her and her talent could be useful."

I was shocked and a little pissed. I didn't owe him shit, I said sorry for electrocuting him and what makes him think I would listen to him. I narrowed my eyes at him and the lord replied "B-but she tried to steal from me. She is mine to punish." I didn't know which one to root for at this point. Fluffy just nodded "Yes but you want my clan to help with your war and that doesn't happen unless I say so." The lord looked up at him in shock "You would refuse me after all the money I offered." Madara gave him a hard look and looked back at me. "I take what I want, so asking you was just being courteous. I am taking her."

I was shocked that he was instant on taking me from the lord and slightly fearful. I decided to speak up "Or you could let her go, so she can repent for her sins." They both turned to look at me, like they forgot I was there. Their looks weren't friendly in fact they just glared at me. I wasn't threatened by the lord but fluffy was scary.

I opened my mouth to say something else but decided against it when his glare increased. I didn't notice how intimidating he was when he glared but I still went with my original statement of he was hot. The two men turned back to each other to have a stare down. The lord looked away in submission "Very well do with her what you will." He gave me a lingering look and called the guards out and they walked away.

I was left with fluffy and another one of his 'clan'. Fluffy walked into the open cell and the other stood in the door facing away from us. I got ready again, I wasn't sure what he wanted. He scanned my face for something before he spoke again "Your technique is impressive and I want to know how you did it." I looked up at him and noticed his eyes were now once again red.

I shook my head "What do you want from me?" I looked away from his demon eyes and stared at the floor. I knew I would have no chance of escaping from him or his clan. He walked in front of me and squatted so he was level with me. He pulled my hair so I was looking at him in the eyes. "Tell me" I tried to look away but he pulled my hair tighter. I had no choice but to look at him in the eyes. I sighed and knew that I couldn't lie to him "I just can, it took me years to perfect it." He searched my eyes and must have been satisfied with the answer because he let go of my hair. "My name is Madara Uchiha and you are now mine."

I looked up at him and tried to fight the urge to rub my head since my hands were supposed to be tied behind my back. I glared up at him "What do you mean mine?" He walked over to the entrance of the cell and acted like he didn't hear me. I thought he was going to ignore me when he looked back at me over his shoulder. With burning red eyes "It means I own you and your life. If you disobey me it means your life." With that he walked way and his ninja closed the door and stood there as a guard.

I didn't know what to make of Madara, I knew that he would kill me if I disobeyed. That was no lie, but what was I going to do about Kirara. She was probably looking for me by now and I didn't know a way to tell her where I was or going.

I sighed, this job fucked up my life. Not only am I forced to go with Madara but now he was going to use me. Fantastic, he didn't seem like a fun type to be around. I rolled my eyes, I hope he didn't kill me because of my personality. I just couldn't help but cause trouble and he would have to learn that if he wanted to keep me.

I would obey for now and play nice... well as nice as I could manage. Eventually someone brought me food which I was grateful and dug into the bowl of rice I was given. I tried to talk to the guard but he ignored me and gave up on trying. I figured that he wouldn't try anything since I was the leader's 'thing'.

That still pissed I off no one could control me but myself I would never be some guys 'toy'. I laid down and put my hands behind my head. I got tired of acting like I was still tied up and decided to take a nap.

I still had the knife in my hand since you never know if there was someone stupid enough to try something. I fell into a light sleep and tried to get some energy so I could use more chakra.

I woke up when I suddenly heard a bunch of footsteps coming towards me. I pretended to be asleep to see what they would do. "My lord has ordered that we bring the girl to him so he could question her once again."

My mood dropped 'That can't be good.' I heard the ninja protest and say that he had heard no such order from Fluffy. I heard some clangs and weapons and knew that was very bad. I peeked to see what was going on and I saw the ninja vastly outnumbered by guards and some guards opening my cell I decided to fight and catch them by surprise. Two guards went to pick me up by my arms. Boy they were surprised when I opened my eyes and slit ones throat and the kicked the other away.

More came rushing in and I saw the ninja was unconscious or dead. I hoped for the latter and I tried to fight. I was doing okay until I lost my knife and eventually was forced onto my knees. I knew at that moment I would have taken Madara and his clan over the lord. At least he wanted me more for my skills, and not my body.

I heard a clang as they used actual cuffs instead of rope. I was being held by at least 3 guards and someone was touching my ass. That made my final decision for me I started to power up and the guards must have noticed because they started to beat me in order for me to lose concentration. Unfortunately it worked, then I tried again. This time I was more successful than before but one hard hit to the stomach stopped that.

I keeled over as I suck in the air and tried to breath. By the time I had caught my breath I was in an area I knew, it was the inner court yard of that office I stole from was in. I struggled even more, until I was taken to that very room.

I was set on my knees and kept there by arms on my shoulders. I saw the lord behind the desk and he gave a smirk "Aaa... the women I was looking for. Thought that was the last you saw of me. Huh." I glared at him "I apparently wasn't that lucky. I am cursed to see your fat ass again"

His eyes narrowed in anger and he pushed away from the desk and started to walk towards me. I started to panic but tried not to show it. "Such coarse language from such a beautiful woman. I could find something else for your lovely mouth to do." I gave him a disgusted look and looked at him "Screw you." I tried to power up my lightning but as discreetly as possible.

The lord turned around it gave me more of a chance to focus on my flicker. He was ranting on how it would be an honor if he slept with me and I tuned him out with a roll of my eyes. The guards were looking like they didn't want to be here or wanted him to just get this over with.

I finally could flicker, so interrupted him "Well as much as that would have been gross I must leave you know things to do people to steal from." He looked like he was going to say something but I flickered away outside the door and took off. I didn't think I would escape so I went with the next best thing which was Fluffy... I mean Madara.

I had heard the guards that were holding me scream in pain and smirked in satisfaction. 'Okay I was always horrible at chakra sensing' but I gave it a try and found many signatures. One was stronger than the rest and decided to go for that one. It was in the opposite direction I was going in so after a detour to lose some of the guards that were chasing me I finally was moving in the right direction. I was getting tired and having my hands stuck behind my back didn't help either.

Finally, I saw a bunch of his clan but not him they looked somewhat shocked I was running towards them not away. Finally I found the fluffy hair I was looking for, which was good because the guards were almost caught me due to exhaustion.

He did a double take as he saw me running towards him. Then he narrowed his eyes when I was finally in front of him. I quickly got behind him to use his a human shield. The guards quickly stopped in front of Madara and glared at me behind him. Madara took in the scene and calmly addressed the guards "What is going on?" He finally looked over his shoulder at me, and I beat the guards to the punch as I started to talk.

"You said I was yours right and that means the lord has no control of me right?" I asked quickly. He continued to look at me from behind him and narrowed his eyes. He slowly nodded and I continued "Okay well the fucker didn't listen to you and attacked your ninja outside my cell. Knocked him out (hopefully), and took me." He nodded towards one of the ninja around him and he took off to see if it was true. I was still talking "Well any way I killed two of the guards but I was outnumbered and caught. I was going to use the lightning to get away but they decided it was a bad idea and beat the crap out of me." I lifted my shirt to show the new bruise I was going to have. "Anyways they brought me to that bastard because for some fucked up reason he wants to screw me still. So as he ranted I was able to use my flicker and ran. I found you and now you are caught up." I took a breath after saying all that in one breath and gave him puppy eyes. "So please protect me from the bad men. I refused to be raped so between being raped and being obedient, I chose you."

I took another deep breath after I had spoken and looked around him to see his face he looked slightly pleased when I said I choose him. And then it went back to pissed that the lord defied him. He looked at the guards and glared as the rest of his ninjas got ready to attack and defend their head if they needed to.

The guards took a step back and except for one who spoke out "The bitch is lying. She escaped and killed your ninja we tried to stop her and she ran to you." I leaned around Madara and glared at the guards.

"Let me speak with the lord and the truth will be revealed." I was a little relieved because he didn't say that he didn't believe me and kill me. I knew that there was no way that they were going to get away with this and smiled. We walked to the lord's office where he was situated behind the desk again. I was still walking behind Madara because I figured it was the best place to be right now. He didn't seem to mind as long as I didn't touch him.

When we got there Madara calmly told the lord what was supposedly going on. The bastard tried to act surprise but I could see through it. Madara seemed to be waiting for something I was correct because the ninja that had left earlier returned with my semi-conscious guard on his shoulder. I gave a small smile, they had thought they had killed him. 'Haha they were wrong now they are screwed.'

I looked at the guard that had spoken earlier and smirked. He looked shocked and a bit scared that the man was still alive. That ninja was my newest BFF as far as I am concerned. He told Madara that the guards had attacked him and he was knocked unconscious. I almost did a happy dance but just decided to look around Madara and smirk.

The lord looked scared and a little angry when he saw my expression. Madara had his red eyes glaring at the lord and I felt a little bad for the noble. Then I remembered what he was going to do to me and looked smug again. 'Take that you bastard.' I stuck my tongue at him, I swore I saw an amused look in Madara's eyes but when I went to look again it was gone. 'Must have imagined it.' I shook my head and stepped back by Madara's ninjas so I won't get in the way of his rage. As I stood there I felt someone screw with my hand cuffs and felt them come off. I looked back and mouthed 'thank you' to the ninja that took them off. He too was now in my good book.

I didn't know Madara that well but I knew just by looking at him that you did not want to fuck with him. I was right the glare he unleashed on the lord was ten times worse than what I saw before. He didn't say anything just waited for the lord to start to beg. It didn't take long "I swear everything the little whore said was a lie. She came to me and told me she wanted me." I gave a disgusted look at him and crossed my arms in front of me, while Madara didn't wavier in his glare.

Then the lord tried a new tactic "Please spare me I didn't mean any disrespect. I will pay you or give you anything you want." He got on his knees and begged Madara. He didn't say anything for a while and the atmosphere was uncomfortable. Finally he spoke "I am taking the girl and half of the money you were going to give me to fight. Then we will leave and never come back."

The lord nodded vigorously and started to thank Madara. With a final glare Fluffy turned to start to walk away. He gave me a look and knew he wanted me to follow him. I trailed behind him and we walked to the area I had ran into earlier. We continued to walk into a building where I assumed that he was staying. We walked into a room and asked his ninja to leave us.

I drooled at the food on the table and hoped he would ask me to sit. He didn't, he just sat at the head of the table and I sat at the other end trying not to eye the food. A servant came and put some tea in front of him then me and left quickly. I took a sip and waited for him to address me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until he broke it "Do you submit to me and will you serve me and my clan?" I stopped mid sip and put my tea down. I really didn't have a choice but I couldn't forget Kirara. Maybe I could build a good life in this ninja village, a safe place for us. That was something we have never had, a stable home. I frowned I wasn't sure how long it would take for that to happen though. I knew as long as she had Hana she would be fine, for a few months at least.

I was determined now and looked straight into Madara's eyes. He seemed to notice my new found mood and gave a slight smirk. I stood up and walked to his side and looked seriously into his eyes. He didn't break contact and I searched for the answers I needed from him. His eyes were hard but had lots of compassion for his clan. I could tell he wouldn't miss treat me as long as I followed him. I could feel a slight attraction to him but who wouldn't he was rich, powerful, and hot. Not only that but he was strong, loyal and dedicated to the ones he loved. Without looking away I kneeled to him on one knee and put my left arm over my heart. This seemed to surprise him slightly but he didn't look away. I spoke "I, Gin Suzuki, swear on my life and name to serve you and your clan." We didn't move for what seemed like forever when he stood up in front of me I looked up into his eyes. He nodded "We shall see if you are skilled enough to be a part of my clan."

I didn't feel offended that didn't take accept me into the clan. He still didn't trust me or know that once I made an oath I kept in no matter what. I gave a slight smile as I stood up from my position. He didn't smile but I could see it in his eyes he too was pleased. He nodded his head and walked to the door as he told me "Eat and we leave mid-sun." I gave a nod and sat down at my original seat so I could dig in to my food. Before he left I yelled at him "Can I have my bag back?" He looked at me and shook his head. "No." He turned to leave but once again I stopped him "Can I at least have my clothing in the bag those are my causal clothing." He looked back at me and gave an annoyed look "Fine." and left before I could stop him again. I yelled out "Thank you." into the hall happy to at least get my comfy clothing to travel in.

**Madara****'****s****POV**

I shook my head as I heard her thank me. She was an odd women with an interesting ability. I sighed and started to rub my forehead, I had a feeling she was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

It surprised me that she took such a serious oath to me but I still didn't trust her. She was so...odd most ran from me when they got the chance. This one ran to me, given she would have never escaped but she appeared to stop trying. I shook my head and kept my face composed.

I ordered one of the servants to give the women her clothing and take her current clothing and put her current clothing back into the bag. Then pack the bag with my stuff. The servant bowed and left. I sighed, my thoughts kept going back to the odd women and it was starting to annoy me.

I knew that I would over look her training personally when we got back to the clan. I shook my head and looked out the screen door and watched my clans men get ready to leave this place. I glared at the estate in front of me. I was still pissed that the lord had disregarded me and my orders. He was lucky I was just leaving with some money and not his life.

**Lol Gin cracks me up. Any ways let me know what you guys think. Should I continue? Let me know!**


	2. Author's Note finally

Hello! Thank you to all that have reviewed and favorite/followed this story! Though it has been a while, I have finally decided to try and make a full story out of my story! I hope to work on this with in the next week or so and start to update frequently. PM me if you would like to beta my story.

P.S Sorry for making this a chapter I hate when people do this, I promise to replace this soon with an actual chapter.

-Deadpoolwannabe


End file.
